The present disclosure relates to juvenile strollers and in particular to a juvenile seat including a rolling frame and a juvenile seat coupled to the rolling frame for rolling movement therewith. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seat cover that is adapted to cover a seat bottom and a seat back included in the juvenile seat.